Strategic Order 59
This is the historical document that was created by then Primus Strategos Aegidius Blackwood to reform the Ardougnian Legion into the Royal Ardougnian Armed Forces and later the Grand Royal Legion. Office of the Strategos - Strategic General Order 59 Introduction With the modernization of Armies across the realm, the Primus Strategos has agreed to lead Ardougnian Army into the future with a total reform of the Royal Armed Forces. Standardizations of equipment and uniforms will enable the Armed Forces to more effectively protect the sovereign territories and citizens of the Free Royal City of Ardougne. Section I - Reform of official names, institutions and ranks From this point forward, the Ardougnian Legion is disbanded and shall be surpassed by the Royal Ardougnian Army Corps, or the RAAC. This new nationalized Army accounts for both the regular infantry, any special units and the Royal Ardougnian Navy. The formal ranking structure from the past system is to be rendered obsolete and replaced with the modernized ranking structure as seen in Appendix II This ranking structure is to be applied over the previous ranking structure at the personal and professional discretion of local commanding officers, with exception to the central command, which will be performed by the Primus Strategos, who shall become the Field Marshal. The central command shall be formalized into two new entities. The Office of the Field Marshal of Ardougne, and the Department of the Royal Defence Staff. The former refers specifically to the office and position of the Field Marshal, and the latter refers to the collective command entity that forms Ardougne’s national military command. Both will be based out of the Army High Command Headquarters, Military Quarter, West Ardougne. Appendix I and II shows the authority of both the Department of the Royal Defense Staff and the Office of the Field Marshal. The relationship between the Royal Ardougnian Navy, its ranking structure and the central command structure shall be explored in Appendix II. The Royal Ardougnian Navy shall have no admiralty and will instead be represented within the Department of the Royal Defence Staff, under the authority of the Office of the Field Marshal. The four former battalions of the Ardougnian Legion shall be reformed into six regiments of the RAAC, that shall be the following, listed in order of seniority: * 1st Royal Regiment of Ardougne * 2nd Royal Regiment of Ardougne * The Royal Ardougnian Medical Corps * Hemenster and Baxtorian Regiment * The Joint Royal Regiment * The Homeguard Look at Appendix IV for an in-depth organization of the Army Corps. Section II - Standardization of equipment and uniforms Across the entire Royal Ardougnian Army Corps, including the Royal Ardougnian Navy, a more practical and standardized equipment and uniform code will be adopted across all regiments to promote professionalism and optimise combat ability Battle Dress Uniforms Each Regiment shall have both Light Infantry and Heavy Infantry Companies. The standard Ardougnian spiked metal round shield alongside a steel headed spear and longsword or gladius shall be given to each soldier. Alongside a small recurve bow to ensure volleys are given with connection to fighting ground units. Each soldier will wear the Royal Ardougnian Army Corps cloak which carries the colors and symbols of the City-State alongside the regimental standard. Though each Private and Crewmen are given a gladius, spear, and bow they have their choice of selection on their primary weapon, if not already given to. Every soldier, Enlisted or Officer, will wear the steel armor of Ardougne. It is up to the Soldier if they use a lighter set of chain and plate pauldrons, or heavier plate and chain. Each soldier will be given a set of studded leather gloves and a set of iron spiked gauntlets to go over them if needed. * Light Armor - Chain bodies, tassets, medium helmets or coifs, deflectors, Ardoungne Cloak, Bracers, Spiked plated- gloves, greaves, plated-boots, crossbow or shortbow, steel headed spear, gladius, Ardoungeian metal round shield, combat knife, rations, Basic survival Kit * Heavy Armor - Pauldrons, tassets, full helmets, Ardougne metal round shields, Ardougne cloaks, braces, spiked plated-gloves, greaves, plated boots, crossbow or shortbow, steel tipped spear, choice of main-hand weapon, combat knife, rations, basic surivial kit * Combat Medic - Chain bodies, tassets, medium helmets or coits, Ardounge metal round shield, travel-pack, bracers, greaves, plated-boots, steel tipped spear, crossbow or shortbow ,gladius, choice of main-hand weapon, combat knife, rations, medical gear, basic survival kit *Crewmen - Chain bodies, harden leather bodies, harden leather chaps, medium helmets of coifs, Ardounge metal round shield, braces, plated-boots, leather boots, steep tipped The Royal Ardougnian Navy will wear a set similar to the Royal Ardougnian Army Corps. Refer to above for the actual outfitting of the Crewmen. Crewmen will be assigned a number of different swords and spears depending on the stationing of their ship and the Orders from their Captain. Dress Blues Uniforms The RAAC will be issued a dress uniform for dress events. Both Enlisted and Officer will have a different uniform, depending on rank and seniority. It shall follow the basic color scheme of black and gold. The Enlisted personnel shall wear a black gold button coat. On the left should selvee the standard of the City shall be worn, and on the right will be the standard of their Regiment. On both sleeves, under the standards will be the amount of strips that match up with their rank. The coat has a red trim along the standing collar and the white web belt. The RAAC shall be issued a red cord to wear on their left shoulder. They will wear thick black pants that have a gold stripe running down either leg of the pant alongside a pair of knee high riding boots. Enlisted are authorized to wear a pair of dark coloring gloves that match their dress uniform alongside a similar colored cloak if weather permits. The RAN Crewmen will wear a similar cut dress uniform the only difference is that it will be colored a midnight blue with red trimming and gold buttons. Similar to the RAAC dress uniform, the left shoulder will hold the standard of the Free Royal City of Ardounge while the right will show the Task Unit Standard. Both sleeves will show the amount of strips that goes along with their ranking. They, too, will wear a white web belt around their waist. Crewmen will wear midnight blue pants with a red trim going down either pant leg with a pair of knee high black leather boots. Crewmen are authorized to wear a pair of dark coloring gloves that match their dress uniform alongside a similar colored cloak if weather permits. Officers of the RAAC wear a similar cut dress uniform. Instead of having strips on their shoulders they have black shoulder boards that show their rank. They also wear a dark leather belt and carry their sword of choice. The will have slash of dark leather running from their right shoulder down to their left hip, where it will attach to their leather belt. Their coat as the same red trim as Enlisted personnel. Officers in the RAAC will wear a silver and red cord on their left shoulder to show their command position. Officers are authorized to wear a pair of dark coloring gloves that match their dress uniform alongside a similar colored cloak if weather permits. Officers of the RAN will wear the same midnight blue of the enlisted alongside the red trim. Similar to the RAAC officers they will a dark leather belt and slash that runs the same way. RAN Officers wear their ranks on their shoulders also, and are given a blue and silver cord to wear on their left shoulder to show their command position. Officers are authorized to wear a pair of dark coloring gloves that match their dress uniform alongside a similar colored cloak if weather permits. Members of the Command Staff, both RAAC and RAN will wear the same uniform of their Officers, the only difference is that command officers of both forces wear a pure silver double aiguillette on their left shoulders, alongside their ranks on their shoulder boards. They, to, are authorized to wear gloves and cloak in uniform as needed. The Field Marshal uniform is the only difference, he or she will wear a uniform similar to the RAAC. Pure black coat and pants, with gold trim and buttons. The Field Marshal is permitted to wear a gold strip down either pant leg, alongside the knee high riding boots. Like the Officer uniform, the ranks are worn on the shoulders. On the left shoulder and golden double aiguillette will be worn on the left shoulder that has a small ceremonial whistle attached to it. In all Dress uniforms any medals earned from deeds are authorized to wear on the left side of the coat. A sword may be worn on either hip in dress uniform. Section III Royal Ardoungeian Medals Under General Order 59, the medal system has been remade to match the modern fighting force the Royal Army and Navy as seen in Appendix VIII. Any Officer can put in a Enlisted or lower ranking Officer in for a medal, it is the Office of the Field Marshal that authorizes the medal to the person in question. Only the Royal Ardougneian Medal of Valor requires the King’s stamp. Refer to Appendix VII to see a detailed list. Section IV Education for Non-commissioned Officers and Officer Corp Under the Blackwood Military Laws the Blackwood War College was founded, with the Primus Strategos acting as the Dean. Though classes have already been offered to both Officers and NCO’s alike, under Strategic Order 59, classes will be mandatory for promotion. These classes focus on both leadership skills and the Art of Warfare. Is it though these classes a new breed of officers will be created to form a modern fighting force that is both intelligent and professional. Section V Oath of Loyalty to the Crown and the Free Royal City of Ardougne Under General Order 59, a standardized Oath must be taken by every member of the Royal Ardougnian Army Corps and the Royal Ardougnian Navy. This Oath must be taken before a new Private or Crewmen enters the service and every time a new Officer is commissioned by the Field Marshal. Any rank of Officer has the power to give the Oath to any Enlisted rank, the Field Marshal must be the one to give it to any Officer in the Corps and Navy. It also must be taken every time a service member wishes to re-enlist after their contract is redone, every six years. The Oath is as follows; I, (Full legal name), do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the National Constitution of the Free Royal City of Ardougne against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the Field Marshal of Ardougne and the order of the officers appointed over me, according to Ardoungeian Military Law and the authority of the King(Queen). Long Live Ardougne, Long Live the King(Queen). Section VI Reform of Ardoungeian Military Law Ardoungeian Service Member have always been held to higher standards than regular civilians of the City-State. Under Strategic Order 59 Ardoungeian Military Law will be given much needed reforms in areas of jurisdiction and punishments. The changes in military law is in a drive to ensure the Department of Royal Defense Staff and all personnel under it is held to a higher moral standard and to prompt professionalism. Appendix I - Reform of Ardougnian National Command * Office of the Field Marshal **Field Marshal replaces the Primus Strategos title, retains the title as an honorable one **Serves on the King's Inner Council; as the highest ranking military officer **Acts as the Dean of the Blackwood War College **Head of the Department of Royal Defense Staff **Field Marshal commandes over all Regiments and Fleets **Charged with insuring the military operations of the Army and Navy runs efficiently and the sovereign land of Ardougne is protected by all threats, domestic or foregin **The Field Marshal can take persona lcommand of any Regiment at any time as they see fit * Department of the Royal Defense Staff **Charged with the defense of Ardougne from all threats, foregin or domestic **Is Central Command for all military operations **Is based out of the Army High Commander Headquaters, Military Quarter, West Ardougne **Every Commander officer is a part of the Royal Defense Staff ***Brigadier-General ***General ***Vice Admiral ***Admiral Appendix II - Reform of formal ranking structure within the Royal Ardougnian Army Corps Enlisted Ranks: *Private (Pte.) *Lance Corporal (L. Cpl.) Non-commissioned officers Coproal (Cpl) Sergeant (Sgt.) Sergeant Major (Sgt. Major) Officer Ranks: *Lieutenant (Lt.) *Captain (Cpt.) *Major (Maj.) *Colonel (Col.) Command Ranks: *Brigadier-General (Brig.) *General (Gen.) *Field Marshal (FM) Appendix III - Reform of formal ranking structure within the Royal Ardougnian Navy Enlisted Ranks: *Crewman (Cmm.) *Able Crewman (A. Cmm) Non-commissioned officers Corporal-at-Sea (Cpl.) Petty Officer (PO) Officer Ranks: *Lieutenant (Lt.) *Commander (Cmdr.) *Captain (Cpt.) Command Ranks: *Vice Admiral (Vice Adm.) *Admiral (Adm.) Appendix IV Reform of the Royal Ardougnian Army Corps Unit Organization *One Corps **Ardougnian Army Corps - This refers to the Army as a whole and all the parts in relation to it. *Two Divisions **Northern and Southern Division - Splitting of the four brigades into 2 equal fighting force, at the moment labeled Northern and Southern, subject to change *Four Brigades **Roughneck Brigade - This holds the Hemenster and Baxtorian Regiment, plus any local militia and Household Guard **Grizzy Brgade 0 This holds the Joint Royal Regiment, any old Yanillian Forces and Navy plus Mercenary's that are close friends with the Field Marshal **The 501st Brigade - This is made up of the 1st and 2nd Royal Regiments **Shield Brigade - This is made up of the Royal Ardougnian Medical Corps and the Homeguard *Six Regiments **The 1st Royal Regiment - This was made up of the First Battalion and all skilled fighters, the 1st Regiment is the elite fighting force for Ardougne, they are thought as to be the Field Marsha's personal fighting force and fast response. The 1st also holds the Elite Ardoungeian Knights, men and women that have shown themselves, in both the battlefield and garrison, to be of honor and courage **The 2nd Royal Regiment - This was made up of the 2nd Batallion and the skilled fighters of the 3rd, the 2nd Regiment as a long history of honor and courage. **The Hemenster and Baxotiran Regiment - All soldiers who were posted in Hemester or holds land in the region tends to be in this Regiment. This is purly only for military personal, at a Brigade level it accounts for local militia and Household guard. **The Joint Royal Regiment - The Joint Royal Regiment was formed ouf of the Fourth Battalion after the strong military alliance was formed with Yanille. Both Ardougnian and Yanillian soldiers and officers command and work with each other. **Royal ARdougnian Medical Coprs - This Regiment is purley only made up of Docotrs and other medical resarch personal. Though at the Platoon level there are comabt medics. **The Homeguard - The Homeguard, though only a reserve unit of the Army, they act as a civilian and military guard force inside of ARdougne. During times of war, the Field Marshal can call up the homeguard to fight on the front lines, or police the Army Camps during campaigns. *Ten Battalions *60 Cimpanies *240 Platoons Appendix V Reform of the Royal Ardougnian Navy *One Fleet - This refers to the Ardougnian Navy as a whole and all the relations to the parts. *Two Battle Fleets- Split between the NOrthern and Southern Battle Fleet, referring to their placement in the world. *Four Task Groups **Task Group 1 "Royal Spitfires" **Task Group 2 "The Protectors" **Task Group 3 "Aegis" **Task Group 4 "Alexios" *Six Task Units Appendix VI Reform of the Battle-Dress-Uniform *Chest - Steel Platebody or Steel Chainbody *Legs - Steel plate-legs or steel chain-skirt *Hands - Leather studded gloves with iron spiked gaunlets *Boots - Steel leater padded boots *Helment - Steel full help or steel medium helm *Cloak - Ardougneian Clan Cloak or Bladestorm drape *Shield - Ardougneian Metal spiked round shield *Arms - Choice towards Soldiers, steel tipped spear and gladius is standard issue Appendix VII Reform of Royal Ardougnian Medals *The Royal ARdougnian Medal of VAlor - Given for extreme acts of honr and courage during battle, it can be awarded to both the living or dead. *The ARdougnian Symod Medal - Given for acts of great valor and honor on the battleifed, named after a young Ardougnian soldioer who gave his life during the Battle of Falador during the Asgarnian Civil War *The Silver Medal of Valor - For acts during wartime or peacetime that when a service member puts their life on their line to save others, the actions do not meet the standards for the Royal ARdougnian Medal of Valor *The ARdougnian Army Cross - Is awarded to RAAC soldiers for actions of honro and coruage on the battlefield, devices can be worn with this medal *The Navy Cross - Given to a member of the RAN who show extreme loyalty and courage to the City-State dring battle, devices can be worn with this medal *The Field Marshal's Medal - Given to Enlisted or Officer personnel who have shown great leadership skills both on the battlefield and in garrison *The Crownbreaker Campaign Medal - Given to military members that took part in the Battle of Falador when Ardougne and Camelot rebelled agasint the Empire *Combat Execllence Medal - Given to service members that have shown average skill in a number of training tests with a wpeaon of their choosing *Marskman Medal - Given to service members that have shown master skill leve with a bow and arrow or crossbow Category:Documents Category:Military